


“Once I bite...I never let go. Get it now, idiot?”

by gimmekensei



Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Biting, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, M/M, Mostly just hugging, Saitou being jealous, Sanosuke acting like a puppy and being adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24187315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gimmekensei/pseuds/gimmekensei
Summary: Sometimes Sanosuke can't read Saitou...and in those times the wolf has to give him reminders. On the other hand, Saitou finds that he doesn't like it when Sanosuke follows Kenshin around like a puppy. Sanosuke tries his best to make things right. The two idiots both need reassurance...
Relationships: Sagara Sanosuke/Saitou Hajime
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	“Once I bite...I never let go. Get it now, idiot?”

At some point, Saitou had learned to develop feelings of jealousy. The sensation of it slithered inside him, beating alive when his eyes caught sight of the cheerful smiles Sanosuke always threw towards Kenshin’s way. Always one to point out the facts, Saitou did note that Kenshin was very happily married. And yet, his frustration and annoyance continued with Sanosuke’s carefree behavior in regard to Battōsai. 

  
“Saitou….? Saitou….hey, old man!” Sanosuke finally hollered and sighed softly when Saitou’s head moved up, his piercing golden gaze finally locking with Sano’s. “I was calling for you for the last minute or so….” The fighter’s words trailed off as he stared in confusion, trying to feel the cop out and figure out what the hell was up with that look on Saitou’s face.  
  
“And I was choosing to ignore you.” Was the curt response, but the bluntness of it didn’t match the cop’s gaze whatsoever.  
  
“Tch…” Sanosuke turned to walk away from the porch area and returned to Kenshin’s side to badger the male for a meal. He jolted when a pair of arms wrapped around his waist and yanked him right onto a certain cop’s lap.  
  
“Saito-” The younger male stammered, starting to speak only to cut himself off as he felt the cop rest his chin against his shoulder. Feeling the warmth of each other's skin radiate off of each other as their bodies perfectly fit into place together like two pieces of a puzzle, it was another reminder that it wasn’t every day that the Wolf showed any public affection. Sanosuke was definitely not going to open his mouth and ruin the moment. Let him be greedy and suck up whatever attention was thrown his way...  
  
“Ahou….” The fist-fighter felt a brush of lips against his earlobe, making him shiver and unconsciously snuggle closer, pressing more against Saitou’s chest. “Y..Yeah?” Wetting his bottom lip with his tongue, Sanosuke tilted his head to the side so he could get a better look at the older male.  
  
“Open your mouth.”  
  
Sanosuke’s eyes widened at the sudden, unexpected request and though Kenshin was just around the corner hanging up the laundry and could maybe catch a peek, Sanosuke nodded unsurely and opened his mouth, moaning softly when Saitou connected their lips and slipped his tongue right inside, exploring every corner of Sanosuke’s mouth. Shivering and letting Saitou do as he wished, Sanosuke gradually grew light-headed and tangled his fingers in the cop’s hair, messing up the strands but neither man seemed to care as Saitou got lost in Sanosuke’s taste. If the older man had to admit it, everything, and not just the taste of Sanosuke’s lips was addicting. The brat’s stubbornness and strong-will was attractive...perhaps that’s what Kenshin saw in him as well…  
  
Groaning, Sanosuke tore their lips apart by pushing lightly at the cop’s chest, notifying him he seriously needed a chance to catch his breath and prevent the wolf from eating him alive. But then again, it wouldn’t be so bad to be eaten by this beast of a man. “Ha..ha…” Panting under his breath, Sanosuke’s head fell back against Saitou’s shoulder. For a few moments, the world around them was silent except for Sanosuke’s breaths.  
  
“You finally going to tell me what’s up?” Sanosuke grumbled once he felt comfortable enough to speak without panting like a dog that had just been chasing its own tail.  
  
“Ahou...you’re assuming things.”  
  
“Yeah, well….shoot me for caring.” Sanosuke bit out without any heat and turned around in Saitou’s arms. This made the cop raise an eyebrow at all the shuffling around, but didn’t stop the teenager from wrapping his legs around the cop’s waist, his arms coming round Saitou’s neck. “Finally comfortable?” Saitou murmured, his white-gloved hand coming up to cup Sanosuke’s cheek, stroking the skin there with the back of his thumb. It was sort of amusing how eager the brat leaned into the touch and nuzzled his hand.  
  
“....” Sanosuke gave Saitou another strange, thoughtful look before finally blurting out, “Sorry.”  
  
Few things could startle Saitou. Heck, live long enough and nothing will surprise you. But of course, Sanosuke of all people could shake up his foundations. “Started learning new words? Commendable.” Was the only curt response the brat got, but at least the tension in the police officer’s shoulders seemed to be receding.  
  
“Yeah, I have my moments of brilliance.” Sanosuke chuckled quietly before tugging lightly on those black strands of hair, silently demanding another kiss from his cop, to which Saitou didn’t refuse. Brushing their lips together in a tender move, the cop didn’t ravish his boyfriend’s lips and merely settled with enjoying the moment before it would inevitably end.  
  
“Hey, Saitou...would you consider me yours?” Sanosuke whispered after breaking the kiss once more and pressed their foreheads together while his eyes were clamped shut. He wasn’t exactly embarrassed, but his stomach did feel a little queasy at asking a more personal, intimate question. Normally his fists did the talking for him. “....wolves don’t mate for life after all….”  
  
“But wolves are loyal.” Saitou interrupted quietly as if trying to soothe the youngster’s frayed nerves. So the brat was figuring out the issue, huh?  
  
“....yeah, but loyal to who, huh?” Sanosuke added on and immediately went quiet afterward. His grip loosened on Saitou’s hair, his fingers shifting to completely let go only to have the motion prevented by the police officer’s hand coming up to cover Sanosuke’s.  
  
“Who do you think?” Saitou bit out and it became his turn to start the kiss, trying to show with each press of their lips that he did care, almost obsessively so, but it wasn’t something he would ever truly admit out loud. “Ahou….” He growled out and tugged lightly on the boy’s hair to grab his attention.  
  
“.....to your beliefs….to the prosperity of Japan…” Sanosuke murmured reluctantly and though Saitou’s grip forced their eyes to meet again, Sanosuke’s eyes fluttered shut. “I don’t know anymore Saitou...it’s hard reading ya sometimes…”  
  
_This idiot…_ _  
_ _  
_ Letting out a low snarl as if he was a wolf baring his teeth, he bit down on Sanosuke’s collarbone and nearly drew blood. The teenager yelped, eyes flashing open, and quickly placed a hand on the bruising spot only to stare at Saitou in disbelief. “Once I bite...I never let go. Get it now, idiot?”  
  
Hearing that, Sanosuke halted in his fidgeting, only to drop his head in order to hide the heat he felt on his cheeks. “Yeah….I got it, old man…” And with that, he broke out into a soft chuckle, a sound that Saitou copied as well before dipping down to press a tender kiss to the top of Sanosuke’s messy head.  
  
_My ahou._  
  
Normally this would be when Saitou would forsake work and drag Sanosuke back to their shared quarters, but he figured the least he could do was stay here and hold Sanosuke still. Breathing in the boy's scent as his lips trailed to the fist-fighter's neck, Saitou couldn't help but smirk ever so slightly. Sanosuke was really his...all his. And he had meant it...he wasn't ever going to let Sanosuke go, no matter what. Even if his police work brought him to other cities or even other countries, he would always find a way to take his rooster with him. 


End file.
